1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player of the so-called “slot-in type”.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known in the art, there are compact disks (CD) disk-shaped recording media having two sizes of external diameters of 120 mm and 80 mm (as will be called the “12 cm CD” and the “8 cm CD”, respectively).
In the prior art, there is known a disk player of the slot-in type which can pull in even the disk of either the 12 cm CD or the 8 cm disk automatically in the player body and can position it on play means (or reproduction means) for playing (or reproducing) it when the disk is inserted into a disk insertion slot formed in the player casing.